C 433
433: Fengdu City ghost First Ominous Grave, stands on a mountain, Li Qi Ye looks into the distance to insert the Vault of Heaven giant grave tablet from afar, in his heart gently sighed. Now he wants to enter the First Ominous Grave words, must enter the First Ominous Grave key, at this time, Li Qi Ye went to another place the vision, in that piece of fluctuating endless mountain range outside First Ominous Grave. Beside First Ominous Grave, is mountains and rivers fluctuates, has the high mountains, there is flat country rivers and streams, this is place of vast, but has a name in the place of this vast, calls the ghost town! When stands outside of place of this vast, you will discover that the big incomparable broken city wall meanders 1 million li (0.5km), has encircled this piece of mountains and rivers, has become an ancient and broken city, above this ancient and broken city gate, inscribes three characters „Fengdu City”. Fengdu City, in eastern Nether Boundary and even is entire Nether Sacred World is the illustrious place, but more people are glad to call it the ghost town. Fengdu City, is the great city outside First Ominous Grave, if you stand, when above the Fengdu City wall looks out into the distance this piece of mountains and rivers, you will discover in Fengdu City are mountains and rivers fluctuate . Moreover, here, is the building enceinte finds at everywhere, has the close building palace to construct at the flat country, gathered cities, there is building ancient temple to construct in the high mountains, even in gully rivers and streams, can see the habitation. Looking out into the distance entire Fengdu City time, you will discover that this piece of mountains and rivers prospers incomparably, when this piece of mountains and rivers, seems the common people enjoys a good and prosperous life, in the cities is brilliantly illuminated, daytime, in the street has the peddler to call. If you think that Fengdu City is common people enjoying a good and prosperous life, various clan the gathering place, then such idea is completely mistaken. In Fengdu City, the resident who the local area is occupied by, regardless of seems like cultivator, seems like the common people, they are not the live people, they are the ghosts! Discussed the ghost in Nether Sacred World, this appeared some nonsenses, because Nether Sacred World was the Ghost race gathering place, even was Ghost race the place of origin. It looks like in external clan, Ghost race is the genuine ghost. In fact, Ghost race is not a ghost, they are the vivid lives, they are the same with Human Race, vivid, they are just another race that's all. However, person who in Fengdu City is occupied by, that is not vivid existence! They do not have the life thing, they are Obsession, if must say in society to be fishy , the Fengdu City resident is considered as on is a ghost. Fengdu City is a city, seems like more like border country, this piece is located mountains and rivers beside First Ominous Grave to have 1 million li (0.5km) broad. Here is occupied by the innumerable residents, but these residents are actually not the living people, they do not have life Obsession, or is the ghost in every population. Nobody knows that Fengdu City is Origin from anything era, in brief, Fengdu City existed long ago, moreover ghost who in the bright capital city is occupied by, seems like same as the person of outside, has Human Race, has Monster Race, has Ghost race to have cultivator, has the common people, there are to inherit Dao Command As if, here resident looks like with outside is different, in fact, they do not have existence of life, Obsession that's all that but cannot dissipate. But the Fengdu City resident does not know one died, they are still think one are living . Moreover, lives does not have what difference with the bystander! In Fengdu City, the daytime or the dark night, are extremely busy, the daytime are the peddler walking fast streets, call to trade, in the evening various places are brilliantly illuminated, the person's shadow heel heel, this simply is every in society, where likely is a ghost town. However, if you know that here called peddler who trades, Dao Command inheritance cultivator, baby who also or babbles, when this does not have one is a live person, completely when is the dead hominization has made Obsession, then you will certainly frighten half dead. Nobody knows why Fengdu City will have that many to change like the live person same is living Obsession, nobody knows why after here person died, will stay behind is hard the dissipation Obsession. In brief, Fengdu City is a riddle, here is a dead person dull place, even some people must die, rather the choice dies in Fengdu City, because here can live with another method, naturally, died later Obsession even if to continue to live in Fengdu City, again with your not, no matter what to have what to relate, even does not have your before death any memory. If a person died in Fengdu City, finally has left behind wisp of Obsession, changed to you to continue to survive in Fengdu City, but, this wisp of Obsession was not you, because he your memory, without your brand mark, that has not been another person. Fengdu City living the human, or Fengdu City living the ghost, will leave never Fengdu City, they have lived in Fengdu City, till one day vanishes. In fact, as we all know, Fengdu City living the ghost, is not everybody knew that ghost, Obsession that's all that just cannot dissipate, they are not the genuine ghosts! Although said that Fengdu City is alive in the population is a ghost town, but, still many cultivator come to this place, moreover many person times at the point of death is willing to choose dead here, because after dying here, they can leave behind Obsession still exactly here. Naturally, since millions of years has had innumerable cultivator to come Fengdu City to have the reason, one, Fengdu City has innumerable Treasure Storehouse, God Item in legend, Whole World rare Medicine King, ancient secret book two, Fengdu City also has a thing, regarding all people are the thing of drooling with envy, that turns on the First Ominous Grave key! Third, the legend Fengdu City Inner Tibet Mountain Treasure, is letting person Eternal Immortality Mountain Treasure. Because these three reason millions of years make countless people come Fengdu City. However no matter Fengdu City Treasure Storehouse is also good, the person who since First Ominous Grave, Eternal can obtain is very few, as for legend Mountain Treasure, is nobody has seen. Although comes Fengdu City to take risk to seize the treasure every year of many youngster, but, little some heard people obtained any true God Item or Whole World rare Medicine King, although also really some people obtained some treasure, but, this leaves God Item in legend also to miss is very far. But starts First Ominous Grave some key really people to obtain , because of so, since millions of years, First Ominous Grave had opened several times, most lets is Immortal Emperor Di Yu that time that afterward loved to talk about. legend, Immortal Emperor Di Yu in young obtained in Fengdu City turned on the First Ominous Grave key, finally entered First Ominous Grave successfully. However, some legend believe that Immortal Emperor Di Yu once had not obtained the key, was another person obtained the key at that time, Immortal Emperor Di Yu entered First Ominous Grave with everybody together, however, Immortal Emperor Di Yu obtained the big good fortune. No matter this legend is so, what later generation can affirm, since millions of years, obtained the key in several era really some people in Fengdu City, thus opened First Ominous Grave. Since because of so, millions of years has had countless people to enter Fengdu City, only to find to turn on the First Ominous Grave key. At this time, Li Qi Ye looks out into the distance Fengdu City, he sighed in the heart gently, in Fengdu City indeed hid is turning on the First Ominous Grave key, but, must obtain this key not that easy matter, otherwise since, millions of years will not have countless people are enters Fengdu City to seek the key actually to return empty-handed. However, now Li Qi Ye must face an issue, if Lost Divine Island did not enter First Ominous Grave, he does not need to seek for this key. Li Qi Ye has hesitated, finally left here, he must inquire that news, he must determine that Lost Divine Island entered First Ominous Grave to seek to turn on the First Ominous Grave key. In leaving Fengdu City beyond ten thousand li (0.5km) has cities, this is ancient city, named crosses the city, here is gathering cultivator of various clans, naturally, here is Nether Boundary, the accumulation person here are more is Ghost race. This not for strange, in Nether Sacred World, besides Southern Remote Cloud, other place many belongs to the Ghost race domain, the common people or cultivator, are in the majority by Ghost race. Li Qi Ye as Human Race, after entering crosses the city, he is very the low key, he only wants to inquire that has the news about First Ominous Grave. In crossing city, although can also see some Human Race and Monster Race cultivator, but, what are more is Ghost race cultivator. Although Ghost race was known as that is a clan, in fact Ghost race by far more than one clan, Ghost race or Immortal Ghost Clan, that is just general designation that's all, in Ghost race has many branches. Although said that many Ghost race people look like indeed are somewhat Ghost Qi, to human several points of gloomy feeling, but, is not all Ghost race is so, some Ghost race branches look like the sunlight are even incomparable, for example is solar Little Demon clan is this, the person of this clan is the whole body sends out the ray of Sun, seems like the Sun God child lineage, only looks at the semblance, very difficult contacts with them and Ghost race. However, how regardless of various Ghost race semblances look like are, only a little invariable is the blood of Ghost race is the purple, this is all Ghost race common grounds. Li Qi Ye in crossing the city was inquiring for several days has the news about First Ominous Grave, but, he does not have what harvest, because recently First Ominous Grave absolutely does not have what change, in fact, only if were First Ominous Grave is opened, otherwise, it was so, will not have anything to change. Has projected on continuously for several days, the news about First Ominous Grave, this has not disappointed Li Qi Ye , could it be that said Lost Divine Island not in First Ominous Grave. This made Li Qi Ye think of another possibility, if Lost Divine Island in First Ominous Grave, this were not the good news. When Li Qi Ye soon disappointedly plans to give up, happen to Li Qi Ye of this day when an inn dines, and wants to listen has any news, happen to makes Li Qi Ye hear a talk. Next